Plead for Me!
by vanilla-icekitten
Summary: Ichigo is a shy collage student that happens to have a crush on Grimmjow but is afraid to confess to him because he feels as if he'll end up thrown aside like all the others who confessed to the blue haired male, since the man is pretty much known for sleeping with anyone who does confess to him when come morning said person is thrown out like old news paper! so yeah he's scared..
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo you should tell him."Renji said in a hushed voice

"…"

"ichigo."

"…."

"Ichigo!" he said a bit louder

"…no." He replied without looking from his paper

"But come on he's right there, why don't you just say hello?"

"Again no I can't take my chances with him, you know that." sighing he turned to look at his crush Grimmjow Jajuerjaques the hottest and most popular guy in school and the school's most infamous play boy. He was known to fuck anyone that confessed to him and then come morning he leaves without saying a word so all together he was just class A asshole. But he is a sexy asshole that made him want to melt into his seat if his deep blue eyes just glance at him even once.

"I know I know the big bad kitty will leave ya high and dry when come morning even if ya did get up the nerve to tell him how ya feel but at least you got to say what you wanted right?"

"No not right ya dumb pineapple it will mean that I'm just one of the bitches he fucked over the counter with so why the fuck should I tell him?"

"To get it out the way?" He said shrugging

"Have you even confessed seriously to someone before?" Glaring back at the dumbass he calls a friend

"Yeah." He said simply

"Byakuya doesn't count because he confessed to you first!" Now yelling in a hushed voice at him

"He does to count it took me a lot of nerve to say somethin' to him!"

"Whatever man." He says dismissively

"But seriously dude you can at least say hello to the guy."

"Renji for the final time no! Now leave me be so I can at least finish this before the bell rings." looking back to his math worksheet.

"Fine but don't say anything when he finds some other poor bimbo to fuck and leaves you to be that lonely old cat lady that you oh so meant to be" he said teasingly

"Who the fuck are you calling bimbo, Elmo! Last time I checked you were the one screaming as Byakuya fucked you sideways!"

"Well at least I'm getting fucked-oh wait I forgot no one popped lil ichi's ass cherry yet have they!" He laughed when he saw that Ichigo turn all shades of red that could put his name to shame. It was true he was still a virgin front and back. But he just didn't have the time or patients just to get rid of it he had chances with a few people and was close to losing it with this one chick named Orihime but when he went up to swing, bat ready in hand and everything. He pretty much lost his nerve when she started taking off her clothes and then the most horrifying thing happened… she took of-her panties! Ugh! After that he never felt more disgusted in his whole entire life. And as much figured and without being told he found out he was gay as a shiny new Christmas tree.

"Shut up asshole you knew I was close to losing it several times!" He said angrily

"Key word 'close' to losing it!"

"Ok boys don't you think your delightful interlude should come to an end?" looking up they both saw their teacher smiling behind his famous fan, with amusement gleaming through his visage.

"Sorry Urahara sensei…" Ichigo said in complete and utter embarrassment as he saw that everyone including Grimjow was staring at him and Renji

"Yeah sorry teach' " Red head said while rubbing the back of his neck

"All is forgiven but both of you have to figure out the problems on the board for rest of the class." His smiled widened when both of his precious students groaned.

* * *

Grimjow just couldn't get over the delicious strawberry in his class; this doesn't mean that he's obsessive or anything but he couldn't get over the obvious attraction they shared when they cross glances at each other and the clear want in the other's eyes when they do meet. It's not like the normal want he sees in people around him share when they look at him. Those kid's eyes gave him another feeling that left warmth in the pit of his stomach

"Grimmy-kun!"

He turned around but he didn't have enough time as two ginormous meat sacks smothered him then it was pulled away he looked to see Nel getting held back by Nnoitra

"Oh hey Nel…pirate,"

"Smerf." Both glared heatedly at each

"Now, now both of you, you promise to behave for me didn't you?" smiling lovingly at both of her important men in her life. At this they gave one final glare and tsked at each other's presence

"Whatever the big ol'kitty won't do anything anyway." Nnoitra grinned when the other man obviously gotten irked by the comment

"Shut up if it wasn't for me you and Nel would never have gotten together!" He growled at the lanky man standing next to his sister

Well that was half true if it wasn't for the fact that he **accidently** pushed the stupid eye patch wearing bastard into Nel they wouldn't have kissed and they wouldn't have been together today end of story.

"Che yeah right,"

Nel giggled at her boyfriend's and Brothers constant squabble as they walk down the hall together to their next class.

* * *

"Mmm…almost there." Ichigo panted as more sweat dripped from his brow.

"Ah!" breathe hitching ever so slightly as his muscles clenched and strained at the applied weight.

"Renji Help!" he rasped out

"And why would I do that huh berry?" he said looking up from his comic

"Because unfortunately you're my roommate asshole," Ichigo practically yelled as he felt his knees and calves give into the weight of the bookcase

"Awww…do I have to?" he said pouting but the glare that his friend gave told him his answer. Renji glanced down back to the comic in his hand. He was bout' to get to the best part too! Sighing, in what seemed to be disappointment, put his comic down to help Ichigo with the bookcase that somehow fell over.

"Thanks for finally helping you ass you've seen me struggling for past ten minutes." Ichigo said while wiping the imaginary dust from his pants and clothing.

"Well I just got to the best part you know? So you know how important it is for me to read it." He saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ichigo just stared at his best friend in what seemed to be amazement.

"Ok man whatever anyway can you help me clean this up?" Gesturing to all the fallen books that were from the case,

"Sure I'm already up anyway," shrugging his shoulders he started picking up books along with his roomie slowly getting the task down

"So have you thought about it yet?"

"Thought bout' what?"

"What ya gonna do with the jolly blue elf."

"Renji we already talked about this, he's not going to accept me for long term relationship so why should I even bother?"

"Come on! You practically been stalking him since 9th grade year!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you've have!"

"No I haven't!"

"Well you want me prove that you've been stalking him,"

"Go right ahead Renji since you think you're the brains of this outfit,"

"What's Grimmjow's favorite color?"

"Darkish blue green,"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Steak medium rare with fresh garden salad on the side,"

"And what hand does he use to masturbate with?"

"His left,"

"Check and mate have any more complaints?"

"…."

"I thought so."

"Ok maybe I went a little too far with my feelings for him but it doesn't mean I'm a stalker."

"If you know all that and you've never talked to him then you're a stalker." Renji grinned knowing he'd won

"Whatever…"

"Yeah, yeah." Renji said rolling his eyes

Renji continued picking up the mess Ichigo caused and deciding, after they were done they should grab quick bite to eat before the cafeteria closes, since it was getting pretty late anyway.

* * *

I know the ending is crappy but at least I finally finish before the summer started I wanted to post this up at least last month but got lazy I'm not even putting an excuse to it, I was lazy to revise even though I know my grammar sucks, anyway thanks for reading the first chap everyone

Plez review and stuff I really want to get some feedback how the story is.

Vanilla icekitten out~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna I feel as though I've been gone for a century but in reality it's been almost two months! Did anyone miss me? No then boo to you all! anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and fav my story so far..

Patd06, x615Butterflyx, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, Elle Werner, Drarry Frerard, Silver wolf, GrimmKatIchi, Guest, and Sam

especially Patd06 who betad my other story I'm Home! Thank You!

I dont own Bleach and if I did I think I might be sued for ruining young minds(insert creepy pedo laugh)XD

on with the story~ Nya :3

* * *

'Huh where am I?' he looked around but he couldn't figure out for the life of him where he was. This place looked like it was from a 12 year old girl's fantasies, pink, fluffy, and dear God! Sparkly! Not even his little sisters would enjoy this place! But the night sky above was hell of a lot pretty.

"But you thought of this place why not enjoy it?" A gruff voice asked out of nowhere, jumping in surprise, he turned swiftly to see someone he never expected to see.

Blue gleaming eyes were staring at him in mirth; the handsome features of the man in front of were twisted up in a devilish grin - boy if he wasn't so surprised right now he may have passed out from blood loss.

"Grimmjow!" he squeaked in surprise, feeling his face heat up from that sexy leer the other was throwing at him.

"Mmm..ichi-kins, I think you can say my name better than that." he purred, making Ichigo blush even more. Walking over to the other the taller man leaned into Ichigo an wrapped his arms around his waist moving them unbearably closer to each other. The red head shivered as he felt the man's breath graze his ear but soon gasped as Grimmjow nipped it.

"Haa.. ah.. grimm-ah.. w why are y you here?" He tried to ask, as the blue haired male hand somehow snaked up his shirt and grope and play with his nipples.

"Because you wanted me here berry." He said looking down at the other as if it was most obvious thing in the world. 'Where is here?' he wondered though the lust over taking his mind.

"AAAH!" When did he get his hand into his pants? Sinful hands trailed his cock, jacking him off fast and hard, causing moans to usher through his kiss swollen lips.

* * *

Renji was having the best sleep of his life and for the life of him he really didn't want to get up. He was pretty sure it wasn't that late so why worry bout' getting up and ready for school? But maybe he should check the time just to be sure…

Slowly he cracked one open just to look at the little clock right on his night stand.

"…." He stared and stared, and stared some more just to be sure of what he was looking at right now. When he finally registered what time it was. He shot up from his pillow.

"O. M. G FUCK!" looking frantically he found his pants crumpled on the floor. Jumping up he tried to unwrap himself from his sheet but ended up falling face first out of his bed. Groaning he hurriedly picked himself up and ran to his pants; hopping in place trying to just get his leg in his damn skinnies.

" Ichigo get your ass up we're late!" he yelled but all he got in reply was quiet snores. Zipping up his pants, he jogged over to his friend's bed and tried to shake the human size lump awake.

"mmm..Grim" Renji looked annoyed at the content smile that spread on that stupid face.

"You know you made me do this…" he looked evilly down at the peaceful sleeper

* * *

"You like that ichigo?" he said in a deep seductive voice which caused Ichigo to whither more in pleasure as grimmjow hand seem to migrate to his ass. Trace the cheek up to the skin of his balls and down circling his hole with his finger.

"Y – yes ..ah..please don't stop!" Ichigo's eyes were squeezed shut as pleasure assaulted him. He felt he was about to cum. He felt that familiar shutter in the pit of his stomach and the heat pooling in his balls.

"IIICCCCCCHHIIGGOOO!" Ichigo shot up from his bed hitting renji straight in the chin, making the red head to fall right on his ass and dropping the microphone he was holding.

"Fucker what do you think you're doin'?!" he shouted, holding his jaw

"What do you think I'm doin' ass wipe! We're late for school!" after hearing that Ichigo looked frantically for the clock then noticed that it was indeed past time he needed to be ready for school.

" Aw shit!" He hissed, putting his face in the palm of his hand. Renji got up and rubbed his poor chin, why does he get this abuse even though he was just trying to be nice..

"Dude why don't you go on ahead I'll follow you in a sec."

"Okay alright I guess an apology and a thank you is not in order huh?"

"Yes, yes thank you very much for ruining my very awesome dream and I'm sorry that your face was in the way when I the innocent one was just trying to get up."

"Why you ungrateful ass…"

"I know my ass is great you don't have to say no more" Renji just grumbled at his apparent butt of a friend but smiled when notice that Ichi had a nice tint goin on with his bed sheets.

"So Ichi…what did you dream about?" Renji already knew what the dream was about but that didn't mean he couldn't tease the poor berry about it. Ichigo spluttered and blush every shade of red imaginable.

"Nothing.."

Well that sure doesn't look like nothin'" Pointing to the bulge. Ichigo covered himself with his hands while his friend laughed like cackling hyena

"Look shit for brains I know this must be fun for you but can you leave so I can deal with this 'problem' myself!" he screamed in utter embarrassment

"Alright, alright I'll leave.." he said getting up to go to the door but not before saying.

"So that you can rub one off thinking of your precious 'grimm'!" he cackled, Ichigo screeched and threw pillows at the other. Renji ducked and dodged then hide behind the door.

"Good luck with that and make sure not to be too long you know how much of bitch Yoruichi-sensei can b-" the red head was interrupted as a pillow hit straight in the face.

"I know." Without saying anything Renji shut the door leaving ichigo to deal with his half hard boner.

* * *

I hope you all liked this! Fav, follow, and review please I literally live of this to write...

anyway until next time!

vanillaicekitten out~:3


End file.
